Petris, FourTris DIVERGENT!
by JerkDestroyer
Summary: "Or else what?" I say. Peter pulls something out of his pocket and I realize it's a switchblade. He throws me up against a nearby wall. "What were you saying?" he questions. I try to squirm away from him but he yanks my arms above my head and holds them there with one hand. No war!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be Petris, and it still might turn out like that. But for now you have to see FourTris, then an attempted Petris. It's all timing before she breaks up with Four, if she even breaks up with Four. We all love Four too much! It's hard for me to make Tris break up with him! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Tris's POV***<strong>

I wake up to the blaring of Tobias's alarm clock. "Tobias," I mumble, he pulls his hand out from around me and hits the snooze button.

"Just five more minutes with my girl," he says wrapping his arm back around me and pulling me closer to him. He kisses me on the head and I find my eyes slipping back shut...

The alarm starts blaring again, and Tobias wacks the top of the clock. "I'm up now! You happy alarm?" he hollers, throwing the sheets back then standing up.

"I guess I'll be up too then," I say looking at Tobias.

"Ready for your first day at the Tattoo Parlor?" asks Tobias.

"Ya, Tori said to be on time. So I get the bathroom first!" I exclaim, running to the bathroom and slamming the door behind me.

**PAGE BREAK!**

After my shower, I had finished getting ready and now grab a piece of bread. I stick it in the toaster and get the Nutella out. When the toast pops, I pick it up and spread Nutella all over it. I eat it and walk out the door towards the pit, leaving Tobias to make his own breakfast, then to go to work in the control room.

While walking down the hall I see Uriah. I give him a small smile, then a wave. Uriah waves back, and I smile and keep walking.

My feet keep carrying me and I end up outside the tattoo parlor. I hear someone holler my name so I turn around to reveal Peter.

"What do you want Peter?" I ask.

"A tattoo," he says, "I'll wait till you open."

"Okay," I say, wondering why the prick was talking to me.

I walk into the tattoo parlor and Tori welcomes me. She gives me a tutorial on how to use the guns, and how to change inks. She sets me up my own station, then opens the shop.

Some older Dauntless walks in and Tori takes him to her station and starts doing his tattoo.

Next Peter walks in and I feel my eyes roll. He makes his way over to me, since I am the only open station. Usually there are more tattoo artists, but Tori told them they could come in after lunch, to help handle the afternoon lunch. When they'd come in, I'd go home. I wish I could go home now and skip Peter.

Peter makes his way into my station's chair. "What do you want Peter?" I ask.

"You," he says.

"Pick a tattoo, not a me," I say, trying to ignore his comment. I want to get his tattoo over with so I can send Peter off and not see him again.

"I'll have a Dauntless flame on my arm," he says pulling off his shirt.

I look at him and just roll my eyes. "You want it in color?" I ask.

"Black. You like what you're seeing here?" Peter asks, trying to flirt with me.

I start putting the ink on, taking care so that it won't get distorted over his muscles. It's not like I really mind if I mess it up, considering this is Peter, but I want to at least know I can do well if I want to. I stay silent while I work, and he does, too, probably fearful I'll mess up if he distracts me.

I finish the tattoo. "Pay up Peter."

"What kind of payment do you accept?" he asks with a leer. I catch the innuendo but decide to ignore it for my sanity's sake.

He goes to the pay desk and makes his way back over to me, shirt still off. "You can't take your eyes off me, huh?" he questions

"Just leave, Peter," I say, wanting to get rid of him.

"I'll leave if you agree to have lunch with me," Peter says.

"I'm dating Four," I say, fiddling with an ink gun.

He sits down in my chair. "I'm not moving till you agree to have lunch with me," he says and then crosses his arms. Just then another customer walks in and walks over towards me.

"Just go. I guess I'll have lunch with you. Just go." I say.

"When do you get off _babe_?" Peter asks.

"One, Now leave before I beat you to a pulp," I threaten.

"See ya at one in the burger joint, _babe_," he says and skips off.

* * *

><p>I go to the burger joint at one, wishing I could have lunch with Tobias. When I get there Peter waves at me from a table. I roll my eyes at him and walk over to the booth.<p>

"Well, well, well. I thought you'd ditch me, Tris," he says.

"I didn't did I," I mutter, and he smiles.

"No, because you like me," he says and I fight the gag reflex in my throat.

Our waiter comes to ask us what we want to drink, and before I can say water, Peter answers for me. "A water for me, and a 90%-alcohol drink for the little lady here."

The waiter looks surprised, mumbles, "Okay," and then leaves.

I stare off into space until the waiter comes back with our drinks. The waiter asks if we are ready to order and Peter says he'd take some sort of fancy burger and I ditto it.

When the waiter walks away with our order. I just stare off into space, not wanting to be here. "Take a picture, it will last longer," says Peter.

"Why don't you take the drink, and I'll take the water," I say.

"No. You will drink Tris." Something about the way he says it is commanding. Like if I don't do it, I'm toast. I take a sip of the drink, its okay, but pretty strong.

I look at him and he's smiling at me. I find myself taking another drink, and another, and another. By the time the waiter comes back with our food, the entire big mug is empty. Before I can ask for water, Peter asks the waiter for another drink for me, and more water for himself.

I drink multiple mugs by the time I stand up to leave. Peter and I walk out of the burger joint and I'm feeling a bit woozy and dizzy. I throw my arms out for balance.

"I can carry you to my apartment," Peter offers.

"Yours?" I question.

"You're coming to my apartment." That tone of do it now is still in his voice. But I decide to fight it this time, despite my drunkness.

"Or else what?" I slur. Gee I'm drunk.

Peter pulls something out of his pocket and I realize it's a switchblade. He throws me up against a nearby wall. "What were you saying?" he questions.

I try to squirm away from him but he yanks my arms above my head and holds them there with one hand. With the other hand he cups my face and kisses me. The world outside the kiss disappears. I don't know if it's my intoxication levels, but the kiss feels so wrong, but so right. I start kissing back. Peter's tongue runs along my bottom lip, asking for entry. I open my mouth and he explores it with his tongue, probably tasting the alcohol. When he pulls away he's panting, as am I.

"You sure you don't want to come to my house?" questions Peter.

"I guess I can," I say. I have mixed feelings. I don't know if it's the alcohol but Peter seems so attractive now. Then the other part of me questions about Tobias. He would be heartbroken. I decide to go with my first instinct. "I guess I'll go."

Peter's face lights up, "I knew you would want to," he says lifting me up in his arms.

I feel something in the bottom on my lungs and squeal.

I feel all my energy leaving me. I'm tired. Peter is still carrying me, and I black out in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this story, make sure you check out my page! There is an amazing story called New Roads on my profile that I have written. I think it is much better than this story, and I'd give it a try if I were you! Well make sure you review and tell me what you want to see in this story! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's the second chapter of the story! I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Tris's POV***<strong>

I wake up and look whisper "Tobias," but then realize I'm not in Tobias and my apartment. I look around and see Peter next to me. I feel my head throbbing. I remember yesterday at the restaurant.

Peter opens his eyes, "Who?" he asks.

"Four!" I exclaim. What about Tobias? He will be hurt if I tell him this! I can't do that do him! But I did. I have done this to him. "Peter, I have to go."

"To the tattoo parlor?" he questions. Then I remember. My job. "It's a Saturday. Why are you going there?"

"I don't have to go there Peter! Four. He has to be worried sick!" I exclaim. I go to stand up to leave, and that's when I realize my clothes are on the floor. Peter...

I pick them up and throw them on in a hurry to leave. As I went to walk to the door, Peter stepped in front of me. "Don't you want me Tris?"

"Just let me go Peter," I say.

In response he puts his lips to mine. In that moment I remember why I had agreed to go back to the apartment with Peter. I feel attracted to him. I had thought it was just the alcohol. I kiss back and he steps away. "What about _Four_?" he asks mocking me.

"We'll figure this out later. Okay?" I say.

"Why not just stay with me forever?" he asks.

"We're not having this discussion now. Okay? This may have been a one night fling. Don't tell anyone" I say. If I was in Abnegation still this would never happen. I would be shunned.

"I won't tell anyone, yet. So can we have this discussion later?" he asks.

"If I do, I'll let you know when," I say. We may never even have a discussion about this.

I open the door and slam it behind me. I have to get to Christina's house without anyone seeing me to make an alibi. Great.

I start walking towards Christina's apartment, and when I get there I knock on the door. But instead of Christina opening it, the now open door reveals a Tobias, with big dark circles under his eyes. I see the recognition in his eyes, and he embraces me in a hug. "Tris!" he exclaims.

He soon pulls away and looks at me. "Where were you? We were worried sick! Christina went to get breakfast. Where did you go Tris?"

"I...," I start saying.

"You what? You went back to our apartment? Is that what you were going to say because you see I'm not there?" he questions

"I...," I try saying again.

"Uriah slept there to see if you came back! I couldn't stand to be alone, and neither could Christina, so I stayed over here. You have a lot of explaining to do," he says.

I start crying. I fell asleep in Peter's arms. I don't remember entering his apartment. I don't remember when my clothes were discarded. I don't remember much. The last thing I remember was being in Peter's arms. Would Tobias even believe me, or trust me again? There's still the issue that I now feel attracted to Peter. I could end it here, now, but I don't want to hurt Tobias.

"Tris?" Christina exclaims from behind me, holding two plates of Dauntless cake in her hands. I'm still standing in the doorway. "Where the heck have you been?"

"I was asking her the same thing Christina," Tobias says, crossing his arms.

"I... I...," I start saying. But I can't say much with the tears running down my face and out of my eyes. I'm trying to fight back the tears.

"Tris are you okay?" Christina asks.

"Did someone hurt you? Did someone lay their hands on you?" Tobias questions

I stay silent. I'm not okay. Peter hurt my feelings for Tobias, now all I can think of is him. And lastly Peter did lay his hands on me. How else would I be clothless when I woke up? I nod my head.

"That son of a-," Tobias starts saying, but is interrupted.

"Who?" Christina asks and I just stay quiet.

"Whoever it is, is going to find their head on a plate," Tobias says.

I'm still standing in the hallway, tears running down my face.

"Let's go inside my apartment Tris," Christina says.

I walk inside the apartment and sit on the couch. I hug my knees up to my chest. The tears have finally stopped streaming down my face.

"Christina, Tris can have my cake. I'm going to go find Uriah and tell him we found her," Tobias says, walking out of the room.

Once Tobias shuts the door Christina starts talking, "Tris, now that Four is gone. Tell me what happened." I just look at her. "I swear not to tell a soul," she says.

I spill the beans to Christina and her jaw drops. I keep in the part about being some what attracted to Peter, which only makes it worse. "What about Four?" she yells.

"I don't know!" I yell back.

"That's Date Rape Tris! You need to report it! Just put him in his place. He'll be thrown out and you'll never see him again!"

"But," I say.

"You like him? Tris what about Four?" she yells.

Just then Tobias peaks his head around the corner. "Tris?" he asks.

Christina jumps, and I feel my cheeks turn red. "How much did you hear?" asks Christina.

"All of it," says Tobias glumly.

"I'll leave you two," says Christina, practically jumping and running out of the room.

I am left sitting on the couch and Tobias works his way over to me, so he's standing directly in front of me.

"What the hell Tris!" he screams.

"I, he...," I stutter.

"He what Tris? WHAT THE HELL?! Why in the freakin world would you do this?!" he yells.

"I'm pretty sure he put something in my drink, and he had a switchblade! Tobias-," I say, but am cut off by a slap across the face. I feel my skin start to rise.

Tobias looks at his hand then me. "Why would you do this to me Tris! I love you!"

"You just hit me! Do you really love me?" I say, feeling the stinging on my face.

"Tris! You said you were in love with Peter! Peter of all people! I'm freaking mad Tris!"

"Tobias! I said I feel attracted to Peter! Peter of all people put something in my drink. I am freakin upset _Four_," I use his nickname as an insult.

"Tris, I love you! How can't you see that?" he questions.

"I do see that, I'm just torn!" I reply.

"You're the only one I want Tris. Just forget about Peter," he says sitting down next to me, and I turn sideways on the couch so I can see him.

"Peter is always there lurking in the shadows, waiting for me. He will find a way to get to me," I say, just now noticing how scared I am of Peter.

"Tris, I'll always be here for you. I love you," he says and I hug him. I love Tobias.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? Make sure you review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We are back! Thanks for all the reviews and faves!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Tris's POV***<strong>

When Christina came back Tobias and I were still sitting on the couch in each other arms. She shooed us off to our apartment. When we got there I sat right down on the couch. Tobias got a radio and asked if I had ever danced. My parents never let us do much dancing so I shake my head _no_. Tobias turns on a slow song, then places my hands on his shoulder, then puts him on my hips. He starts slowly shuffling his hips and I follow his lead. He pulls me closer to him so there's barely any space between us.

We dance for what feels like hours, before he pulls me down to the couch, with him. He embraces me in a hug from the back and we lay on the couch for the rest of the day. Tobias is probably trying to show me that he is better than Peter, and for now I believe him.

**PAGE BREAK**

I wake up the next morning to the smell of something delicious. I walk into the kitchen to see Tobias cooking something. When I get closer it reveals chocolate chip pancakes. The pancakes have a chocolate smile on them, with hair made of whipped cream.

I eat it slowly, savoring every bite. It is delicious.

Tobias leaves for the control room. It's his turn to work on Sunday. I wave good-bye and sit around for a few minutes before deciding what I want to do with my day. I remember the _discussion_ that Peter and I needed to have. I decide i'm going to his apartment to tell him off. I change, and start towards the place I practically ran out of the morning before.

I'm at his door before I know it. I knock, and Peter opens the door. "I've been expecting you _Trissy_," he says with a grin.

I turn around to leave, not wanting what ever he has in store, but as I turn to leave he grabs my wrist and pulls me into him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. I look up with him, and his lips hit mine. Between kisses, I say, "Let's. Get. Out. Of. The. Doorway."

Peter pulls me with him, away from the door, and kicks it shut with his foot. He throws me onto the couch and our kissing becomes more passionate. My arms snake up his shirt, and his play with the hem of my shirt. Peter pulls his shirt off and I grip his skin, pulling him closer. He then continues and pulls my shirt off. When he starts playing with the back of my bra, I pull away. "Not now," I say.

"Well then when?" he asks.

"Not while I'm in dating Four. I'm not breaking his heart."

"You're breaking my heart Tris," he says, holding his hand up to his heart, acting hurt.

"A little more kissing won't kill anyone," I find slip my lips. He pulls me back into the kiss. His tongue runs along my lips, asking for entry. I part my lips, and he explores my mouth, probably tasting the breakfast Tobias had made me. His hands rest on the clasp of my bra. When I feel his fingers start to move, I yet again pull away.

"Peter," I hiss.

"Tris," he hisses back.

"Let's just play cards or something, not anymore of this," I say, pulling my shirt back on.

Peter makes a pouty face, and finds a game of Uno in his apartment. We play for hours, before I glance at the clock and see that Tobias gets off in less than an hour. "Peter, I gotta go."

"Back to Four?" he asks.

I nod my head and go to the door. Peter puts his hand on my shoulder. "You're always welcome here," he says, then pecks me on the lips.

I turn the handle, open the door and rush back to the apartment.

When I open up the door to room 46, Tobias and my apartment, Tobias is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed looking at the door. "Welcome back," he says. He sends shivers down my back.

I sit down right next to him, but he stands up. He stands right in front of me, so I stand back up. He pulls his hand up and slaps me across the face. "How was your day _Trissy_."

I feel the sting on my cheek. "What do you mean _Toby_," I ask playing stupid.

"I'm not stupid Tris. I saw you outside Peter's apartment and saw you to kiss. Who knows how far you took it all inside the apartment," he says. I feel goosebumps on my arms.

"Why would I be there?" I ask.

He slaps me across the face again, hitting the same part. I yelp out in pain but he pins me down on the couch. "I saw you Tris! You think I'm blind! I'm in the control room for crying out loud!" he yells.

"Tobias, I can-," I try saying, but am punched in the arm, hard.

"You can what? Cheat on me Tris? Is this what this has come to?"

"Cheating is what your-," I start saying, but am punched in the stomach this time, and take in a deep breath.

"You're not going to cheat anymore Tris," he says, looking me in the eyes, commanding me.

I nod my head obediently and he steps back from me. My arm, ribs and face hurts from where he hit me. I guess I shouldnt of done anything with Peter. I should have just left. "I'm sorry Tobias." I say.

"Just don't so it anymore Tris. It's Peter for crying out loud!" he exclaims.

"Tobias. I'm sorry," I say embracing him in a hug.

"It's okay Tris," he says throwing his arms around me too.

"Tobias?" I ask.

"What?" he says.

"I love you," I say.

"Now do I get some of the action Peter got?" he asks and I bob my head.

As he pulls me in for a kiss, there is a knocking on the door. Tobias releases me and opens the door. It's Zeke, and he wants to have a guy's night out with Tobias, now. He gives me his pouty face and leaves.

I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror. My face is red from where Tobias hit me. I pull up my shirt and it reveals a bruise forming on my ribs, and there is also a bruise forming on my arm.

I hear a knocking on the door, and pull my shirt back down and walk to the door. It's Uriah. "Zeke said he was taking Tobias out and that you were going to be-," he says but stops, staring at my face. "What happened Tris?"

"What do you mean?" I ask playing stupid. He doesn't need to know. He may want me to break up with Tobias too.

"The red on your face Tris. Who did this?" he questions.

"Who did what?" I ask him.

"You know what I'm talking about Tris! Stop playing stupid! When Christina told me about Peter I thought she was kidding. Now I'm going to go teach him a lesson-," he says, turning to walk back out the door.

"No, don't," I say, pulling him back.

"Tris! He needs to know this isn't okay!" he says.

"Uriah! It's not Peter!" I say.

"Then who is it," he says.

"My imaginary boyfriend Three," I say.

"Four did this?!" he yells.

"Uriah please don't tell him you know. I deserved it. I was cheating on Four with Peter and..."

"He should not be touching you Tris!" Uriah says, and tries to shake off my grip.

"Uriah! Don't!" I say and pull him into the apartment, shutting the door. Uriah tries to reach around me, and I just sit down in front of the door.

Uriah sits down next to me. "Okay Tris, I won't, but if this keeps happening I will."

I nod my head. We sit in silence for about twenty minutes. "Uriah, what do you do when you want to tell someone something but you can't."

"I often ask myself the same question. What where you thinking?" he asks me.

"I should break up with Four, but I can't. I can't hurt him that bad. What do I do?"

"Well-," he starts saying, but I cut him off.

"Why do you ask yourself that Uriah?"

"Well..." he says.

"Well what!" I shout.

"I'll do what I don't want to do, if you do what you don't want to do by breaking up with Four," he says.

"Well what is yours then?" I ask.

"I'll tell you as soon as you promise me you'll break up with Four," he says. I think about it. I will crush him, but I can do it, if Uriah can so what he doesn't want to. Uriah says I shouldn't stay in an abusive relationship. But I was cheating on Tobias. I deserved it. I make up my mind.

"I promise," I say, "Your tur-,"

I am interrupted in my sentence by Uriah's lips on mine.

I pull back, "What the hell Uriah!" I yell.

"My secret was me liking you and not wanting to tell you because Four is best friends with my brother." he says quietly.

"You could have just told me."

"You could have told Four off right after he hit you. Some stuff you just can't make yourself do." he says, sending shivers down my back.

"I guess I could have, but he could have told me off for cheating on him. I just can't bring myself to do that to Four," I say truthfully.

"Are you still going to break up with him?" Uriah asks.

I simply bob my head and open the door for him to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! If you just can't get enough check out my other stories! Thanks! Make sure you review and tell us what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We are back with another Chappie! Tell us what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Tris's POV***<strong>

I woke up the next morning to see Tobias- wait he doesn't deserve that name anymore- Four getting ready for work. I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror to see my bruised face.

_When Tobias had come home, he smelt profusely of alcohol. He stumbled in the door. The words of Uriah echoed through my head 'break up with him. He has no right to treat you that way.' I'm going to end it. I don't care if he's drunk. This is going to end._

The bruise across my face is bad. Was it really worth trying to break-up with him? Is this the life I'm going to live?

_Tobias stumbles over to the couch and sits down. He says, "Come here my pretty, I want my love."_

_"Tobias you're drunk," I say._

_"Wow, news flash!" he exclaims._

_"Tobias-," I say._

_"Come over here now," his words sends shivers down my spine. I made my way over to Tobias._

Four walks into the bathroom, he looks at his face, then down at his hands. "I'm soooo sorry Tris. I swear this will never happen again. Just give me another chance please?" he begs.

_I sit by him on the couch and he picks me up, and moves me so I'm sitting on his lap. "Tobias-," I say._

_"Tris, I love you." He slurs._

_"Tobias. I want to break up with you," I say. I feel him tense up. Suddenly the alcohol cloud on his mind disappears._

_"No you are not Tris," he says._

_"Tobias. I am." I say._

_He picks me up and throws me onto the ground. "You are not." He says through clenched teeth._

_I let out a moan, and he moves over so he's standing next to me. "Tris you are mine."_

_"Tobias! We are through!" I yell, only to have my hand stepped on. I fight back the urge to let out a scream of pain. Tobias puts more weight onto my hand, and I scream._

_"WE. ARE. NOT!" he yells and kicks me in the face. "Tris! I love YOU!"_

_"YOU hit me Tobias! You don't hit someone you love!" I yell back, trying to get my hand out from under his foot._

_"You cheated to me Tris! You don't cheat on someone you love!" he yells back mimicking me._

_"I don't love you anymore Tobias," I say, only to get kicked in the face. My lip starts bleeding._

_Tobias leans down and picks me up by the collar of my shirt. He carries me to the bedroom. He sets me on the bed._

"I swear Tris. Never again!" Four pleads.

"Four just stop!" I yell.

"Just call the tattoo parlor and tell them you're sick and can't come in. It will give time for the bruises to fade," he says.

"I'm only sick of you Four," I say.

"I love you Tris," he says.

_Tobias lays me under the covers, and tucks me in. "You are mine Tris, and only mine. Never forget it. Goodnight. I love you Tris."_

_I stay silent and he slaps me across my face._

_"Say it back Tris," he says._

_"No."_

_He punches me in the eye. It will sure be black tomorrow. "Say it," he says through clenched teeth._

_I feel my body shaking. I am scared of what will come if I do nothing. "I love you Tobias," I mumble._

_He slaps me across the face. "What did you say? Speak up!"_

_"I. LOVE. YOU!" I scream in his face._

_"Good," he says, laying down next to me, falling asleep fast from all the alcohol._

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Do you love me Tris?" he asks.

"I'm honestly scared you will hit me again," I reply truthfully.

"I'm so sorry Tris. I won't go drinking ever again Tris. Please give me another chance," he says. I feel my heart break. I feel bad for Four. He doesn't want to be without me.

"Just give me time to think," I say.

"I will never like anyone but you Tris. I will always wait for you," he says. I fight back the tears. I love him so much, but he hit me.

I mumble "ya right," under my breath, but he takes it as I will continue liking him.

He smiles and wraps his arms around me to embrace me in a hug. I cry out in pain. "I'm sorry Tris! I can't stop hurting you! I'm so sorry!" he says, "I have to go to work. I'll stop by the tattoo parlor and tell them you weren't feeling well. I'll see you?"

"See you Tobias," I say which causes him to smile.

He walks out the door to work. I stare at myself in the mirror. This will take more than a day to heal. I will need to cover it with a make-up, and a lot of it too. Christina has most of my make-up at her apartment, and if I tell her about this, she will try to hurt Tobias. Don't get me wrong Tobias deserves it, but part of me deep inside likes him. The same part that likes Peter.

I am taken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I don't want to answer it. I hear the door rattle open. Tobias must have not locked it after himself. I think about hiding in the shower from who ever the person is, but I decide against it. I wonder who it is. Maybe Tobias forgot something. I glare at myself in the mirror. How could I have let Tobias hit me. Why did I take it? I could have stopped it. Instead I took it like a coward.

"Tris?" a voice asks.

I turn to see Uriah. When he sees the bruises lining my body he gasps and has a look of terror on his face. "What happened?" He asks.

I don't know what to say in reply, I don't want to lie to Uriah but I don't want to tell him what happened either. He might end up killing Four, he doesn't deserve to be called Tobias anymore. Even though I am mad at him I don't want him dead, so I simply shake my head and say "It was nothing, I just fell."

He doesn't believe me, "Don't lie to me Tris, you wouldn't be that hurt from a simple fall"

I don't respond.

"Was it Four?" He asks, I nod my head slightly.

"Tris you have to tell someone! If you don't I will." He exclaims.

"No, please Uriah. Don't tell anyone, promise?" I beg.

"I don't think I could live with myself knowing Four was hurting you and I didn't do anything about it," he says quietly.

"He was drunk and I provoked him, it's my fault I got hurt." I lie.

He sighs, "If I promise not to tell anyone will you promise me something?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Promise me that you will break up with Four when he gets off work. Pack up your stuff, tell him you're leaving, and go somewhere safe." He says.

"I promise." I say.

"If you need somewhere to go you can stay with me," he says.

"Thanks, but I know where I can stay." I say. I'm going to Peter's.

He nods his head and leaves. I decide to pack up my stuff to pass the time. Four gets off work at 2. By the time I am done packing my bags it is 12:00. I put on some foundation that I found in the bathroom to cover some of the bruises and decide to head to the local burger joint to grab some lunch. The waiter leads me to a table and I sit down, ordering a beer and a double bacon cheeseburger with fries. I see Peter enter the restaurant. He sees me and comes to sit down at my table.

"Hey," he says with a smirk.

"Hey," I say, "is it okay if I stay with you for a while?" I ask.

"Can't get enough of me can you Trissy!" He taunts.

"I'm breaking up with Four, and I need somewhere to stay, so can I stay with you or not!" I say irritated.

"Someone's in a mood," he mutters.

"Oh, shutup." I say.

"I think you're sexy when you're angry," he says.

"Can I stay with you or not!" I practically yell.

He chuckles, "Yeah."

The waiter comes a few minutes later with my burger and I let Peter eat my fries. I finish off the burger and pay the waiter.

Me and Peter head in the direction of Four and my apartment. It's two o'clock so Four will be there already. I tell Peter to wait outside and go into the apartment. I see Four sitting on the couch.

"Hey," he says, "going somewhere?" He glances at my bags then gives me a questioning look.

"I think that we should take a break for a little while." I say quietly.

"What?" He asks getting up from his spot on the couch.

"I think we should break up." I say louder than before.

"I don't," he says.

"Let me rephrase that, I am breaking up with you. We're done." I say grabbing my stuff and turning to walk out the door.

"No, we're not." He says sternly.

"You can't make me stay." I say with confidence.

"Wanna bet?" He says grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me Four!" I yell at him.

"What did you just say to me!" He yells slapping me with his free hand.

"I said let go of me!" Causing him to slap me again, harder this time.

"You're not leaving." He commands.

"Yes I am!" I say jerking my arm away from him. I quickly open up the door and run out. Peter looks worried and he follows me when I start running, bags in hand. Peter leads me to his apartment. I look back every couple of minutes to see if Four is following us. We enter Peter's apartment breathing heavily. I walk to the bedroom and set my bags down. Four will find me here, he will check the security cameras and find me. I don't know what he will do when he does, the thought scares me.

I walk out of the bedroom to see Peter sitting on the couch, I go and sit beside him. He looks at my face, noticing the bruises that are no longer covered by makeup. My cheeks are probably bright red and swollen. He then notices the bruises on my arms.

"He hit you didn't he?" Peter asks quietly.

I simply nod. He puts his arm around me and kisses me on the forehead. His touch is gentle, careful not to hurt me. I lean my head up and kiss him on the lips. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes, he gently strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"I won't ever hurt you." He whispers, kissing me again. And I believe him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>****Tris's POV****<strong>

I wake up early the next morning laying next to Peter. I get up, careful not to wake him. I decide to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day. By the time I am done in the shower Peter has woken up and is making breakfast. I walk out to the kitchen to see waffles and fresh fruit out on the table. I walk over to Peter and give him a short peck on the lips. "Good Morning," I say with a smile.

"Yes it is." He says with a smile. I laugh.

"I have to work today." I state.

"Would you like me to walk you to work today?" He asks me.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I say starting to eat my breakfast.

I finish my waffles and fruit and go to the bathroom to attempt to cover up the bruises on my face. Once finished you can hardly tell they are there, my cheeks are slightly red but I can deem that off as me feeling hot, considering it's usually a little warm in the tattoo parlor.

Peter and I walk to my work hand-in-hand. He gives me a kiss outside the parlor and tells me to have a good day. I smile and give him another kiss.

"Hey Tori," I say.

"Hey, you feeling better?" She asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Good," she says.

I sit down at my station and get ready for the day. Tori opens up the shop and our first customer for the day walks in.

"Hey, Tris," I hear him say. I tense. Shit I knew he would show up here today. I should've called in sick.

"What do you want _Four_?" I ask bitterly.

He walks over to my station. "Is that how you talk to your boyfriend?" He asks.

"Ex-boyfriend," I say.

He grabs my arm, "No, boyfriend."

"I broke up with you Four."

"I'm the one who calls the shots in this relationship, and unless I say we're done, we're not done, understand?" He says through clenched teeth.

"You don't own me," I say.

His grip on my arm tightens, "I beg to differ."

"I'd rather be dead than spend another minute with you." I spit at him.

"That can be arranged." He states cooly.

I stand there shocked.

"You're worse than your father." I say.

"I am nothing like my father."

"I beg to differ," I say, mocking his words.

"Don't talk back to me," he says.

"Get out of here _Four_," I say.

"Fine, I don't want to make a scene. But, I'll be back when you get off work. You're coming home with me." With that he leaves.

The rest of the day flies by. Customers come and go. I get off at 1 and Four is nowhere to be seen. I hurriedly walk in the direction of Peter's apartment, constantly looking behind me. I look back and see Four, we briefly make eye contact. I quickly turn my head and walk faster. I hear his footsteps getting closer. I break out into a run. He yells my name and tells me to stop. I keep running. I get to Peter's and bang on the door. He doesn't come to the door. Shit, he must be gone. Four's catching up, I turn and run. He's faster than me, he catches up to me with ease.

He grabs my arm and practically pulls it out of its socket. I scream, but no one is around to help. Four drags me to his apartment and throws me inside.

"Thought you could get away huh?" He says kicking me.

I just moan in pain.

He kicks me again, in the same spot. I cry out in pain.

"You better not run away from me again. From now on, you don't go anywhere, or see anyone without my permission, got it?" He commands. I don't reply.

"I said got it?!" He yells kicking me once more.

"Yes," I say.

"Good." he says.

He then holds out his hand to help me up. I take it and he pulls me up from the ground. He pulls me into a hug, and I flinch at his touch. He whispers in my ear, "I love you Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias," I say in fear that he will hit me if I don't.

Just then someone knocks on the door. Four goes to see who it is, he opens the door and I see Eric standing outside.

"Eric I've been waiting for you," Four says.

"Well, here I am," Eric says.

What does Tobias need Eric for? I thought they hated each other.

Four walks over to me and kisses me on the lips, hard and demanding, unlike the kisses I share with Peter.

He pulls away from me and says, "Goodbye Tris, I'll be back soon, I've just got some business to take care of." He turns and walks out the door, leaving me with Eric.

I take it Eric is my "babysitter" from now on.

"What's in this for you?" I ask him.

"What do you mean Tris?" He asks in return.

"Why, of all people did Four team up with you and you team up with him? I thought you hated each other?" I ask.

"Well, you see my dear Tris, I befriended Four, to get closer to you."

"What do you want with me?" I ask. I feel my hand shivering. I feel goosebumps rise on my arms, and a chill run down my spine.

He crosses over to me in two large strides. "This," he says pressing his mouth to mine, once the initial shock wears off, I find myself kissing him back. He pushes me back until I hit the wall, the kiss deepening. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I part my lips and open my mouth. Our tongues flick up against each other and Eric presses his body close to mine, his hand in the small of my back. We make our way to the couch and Eric is on top of me. My hands snake up his shirt and I pull it off him. Once it's off we continue kissing and Eric's hands move up my shirt and I help him slide it off. He breaks away and plants small kisses along my collarbone, trailing to my neck, I moan in pleasure. He pulls back grinning, I smile back at him. We take a moment to catch our breath.

"Not bad for a stiff." He finally says.

"I'm not a stiff anymore." I say.

"And for that I am grateful," he says with a smile.

His smile fades and a look of worry spread across his face, he must've just noticed the bruises. They line my arms and cover my stomach. "What happened Tris?" He asks seeming genuinely concerned. He sits upright on the couch now and so do I.

"Uh," I start.

"Tris, you can trust me," He says.

"It's nothing, just don't worry about it," I say, reaching for my shirt and pulling it back over my head. He doesn't question me any further, but the worried look, however, stays on his face.

I scoot closer to him and give him a reassuring hug, "I'm okay," I say.

"Tris," he whispers, running his finger along my cheek. "You can trust me." Like Eric doesn't already know. Four made him come here to babysit me. He probably already knows all of it.

"Like you don't know," I say.

Eric's face twists into a frown, but then I see a smile form, "Bea, I sadly do, but I will never treat you like that." He said will like I'm dating him. He could have said would, but he didn't.

"Eric," I say, "Why are you here?"

"I told you Bea," he hisses, "I. Want. You." He grabs my wrists and pins them to the arm of the couch.

"Bea?" I ask.

"You know Tris, Bea-Tris. I took the first half, instead of the second. I thought you might want a fresh start," he says.

I stare at him dead in the eyes. His hands still hold my wrists above my head. He moves my left wrist so he can hold them both with one hand. The now free hand pulls my shirt back up. "Look at what Four did to you," he hisses, "I'm never going to do that Bea. I won't hurt you. Ever."

I hear the door rattle, but Eric doesn't. The door opens. Four sucks at locking doors. Uriah walks into the room and sees me.

Eric releases my wrists and puts my shirt back down. He whips around to see who entered the room. Before Eric can say anything or move from his spot on the couch, I get up and take Uriah out into the hall to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"What were you doing with Eric in there?" He asks.

"Don't avoid the question." I say.

"Honestly, you were the person that I least expected would be here. You promised me you'd pack up and leave." He says.

"I did, in fact all of my stuff is still at Peter's." I say.

"Then how did you end up back here?" He asks.

"Four came to my work and when I got off he drug me back here with him." I say.

"Okay well now onto my next question, what were you doing with Eric in there, and where is Four?" He asks.

"Four left for some important business, and he left Eric here to watch me and make sure I didn't leave." I say.

"So, what was going on when I walked in?" he asks.

"Eric was just looking at the bruises on my stomach." I reply cooly.

"Oh," he says.

"Now answer my question. What were you doing here?" I ask.

"I thought Zeke was here with Four." He says.

"Oh, well he's not so, yeah."I say.

"Okay, well I'll just leave then." He says.

"Okay, see you around." I say.

"See you around." He calls back.

I walk back into the apartment to see Eric looking impatient on the couch. "What did he want?" He asks.

"He uh, thought Zeke was here." I say

"Oh, well then, where were we?" he asks. "Oh yeah, I remember!" he exclaims, "I was telling you that I won't ever hurt you like Four has." He says.

"I promise," he continues.

"Promises can be easily broken." I state.

"I don't break my promises." He says getting up and embracing me in a hug.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" He asks in return.

"We can't be together, I'm not allowed to leave this apartment without Four's permission. Who knows what he would do to me if I did. Plus Four thinks he owns me, if I don't listen to what he says or disagree with him he hits me." I say quietly.

"Four told me that whenever he leaves he would call me and have me come over here to watch over you. We can be together then." He says.

"How long will I have to stay here with Four?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can talk Four into something." He says.

"Okay," I say tilting my head up slightly to kiss him.

Just then the door handle jiggles, and me and Eric both jump away from each other, just in time. The door bursts open and Four walks in.

"You can leave now Eric." he says.

Eric walks out and doesn't look back, Four closes the door behind him.

Four then pulls me into a hug. "I missed you," I lie.

"I missed you too," He says.

He pulls away from the hug to kiss me, but I pull away. "Four just stop," I say.

"Stop what?" he asks, "Wearing clothes?" He pulls his shirt off, then his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Four, I want to leave you. I don't want to be here with you anymore! I can't do anything! What does Christina think I'm doing all day, or any of our other friends? Just let me lea-," I say, but get cut off when his hand smacks me across the face.

"What were you saying Tris?" Four asks, a malicious smirk plastered across his face.

"Four-," I start but get smacked again.

"Tris. You know to call me Tobias," he says. It's then I smell the alcohol on his breath.

"TOBIAS!" I yell, "You said you weren't going to drink!"

"I only had one beer, and now, you're going to the bar with me. You pull one thing, and trust me- You will never see the light of day again. You will never leave this room," he says latching his hand onto my arm, squeezing and twisting it, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Okay," I say nodding my head obediently. I am beyond scared straight.

Four pulls his pants back on, followed by his shirt and we walk out of the apartment hand-in-hand.

We enter the bar and Four orders two glasses of scotch. I haven't ever tried scotch but it doesn't sound appealing.

A few minutes later two glasses with foul-smelling brown liquid appear in front of us.

"Drink up!" Four says downing the glass in mere seconds. I drink the scotch quickly, disliking the taste. Four orders two more glasses, then once those are gone two more. After my fourth glass I feel happier, and I can't see straight. This must be what it's like to be drunk.

Four and I leave the bar, stumbling and laughing.

We make it back to the apartment and we both stumble our way to the bedroom. Four kisses me and we fall backwards onto the bed, his shirt comes off, followed by mine. Everything that follows is a blur.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Review what you want to see next! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WE'RE BAAAAACCCKKKK! Sorry for taking so long to update! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

******Tris's POV******

I wake up the next morning with a massive headache and I look over to see Four still asleep. I don't remember much from last night. The last thing I remember is kissing Four.. I then look at the floor and see our discarded clothes. Shit, I could end up pregnant from this! The last thing I want is to have Four's child! Not with what he's become. I doubt either of us thought to use protection, considering we were both drunk.

I put my clothes back on and shake Four awake.

"Tobias, Tobias wake up." I say.

"What?" He mutters sleepily. He opens his eyes and immediately puts his hands to his head. "Why does my head hurt?" He asks.

"You've got a hangover." I say.

"What happened last night?" He asks.

"Well, uh we went to the bar and had a few drinks then we came back here and we uhh.." I say.

"We what?" He asks.

"We uhh, you know," I say.

"WE WHAT?" He yells.

"We did it." I finally say bursting into tears.

Four looks at me confused, "Why are you crying?"

"I could end up pregnant from this Tobias!" I yell, sobs racking through my body.

"You're kidding, please tell me you're kidding." He says.

"I wish I was." I say quietly.

"What are we going to do ?" He says.

"In a few weeks I can take a pregnancy test, then once we get the results we can go from there. I might not even turnout to be pregnant." I say.

"Okay," he says, "If you don't mind I have to get ready for work." I leave the room so he can have some privacy. I go and sit on the couch thinking about what I am going to do if I do turnout to be pregnant.

I am lost in thought until Four comes over to me and kisses me on the lips. There is a knock at the door, that must be Eric, here to "watch over" me. Four walks out as Eric walks in. Eric walks over to me and I look up at him. He looks into my eyes which are red from crying. He sits next to me and says, "What's wrong Bea?" I just shake my head.

"You can trust me." He says.

"Me and Four you know, did it last night, and I could end up pregnant. I don't want to have his child!" I say starting to cry again.

He puts his arms around me and says, "shh, it's okay Bea, you might not even end up pregnant. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"I guess." I say.

I stay wrapped in his arms for a few minutes before he finally pulls back to kiss me on the lips. Once our lips connect the door flies open. I see Peter.

"Tris?" he questions, "Eric?"

"Eric is my babysitter," I say.

"More like make-out buddy," Eric mumbles.

"So Four is gone?" Peter asks.

I nod my head. Peter runs over to me, pulls my arm out of Eric's grasp, and runs out the door, dragging me along. We reach his apartment in a matter of minutes and Peter locks the door. He walks over to me and embraces me in a hug. "I didn't know where you were, I was worried when you didn't come home last night." He says.

"Four came to my work and drug me back to his apartment," I say.

"I should've been there to walk you back here Tris, I'm sorry," He says.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault Peter," I say.

"If my Trissy isn't safe, it is my fault," he says.

"I'm fine Peter," I say.

"You are not Tris! It looks like you were crying! Spill the Dauntless Cake!" he commands. I wince thinking he may hit me like Four. "I'm not going to hurt you Tris."

"Last night, Four and I were drunk and we did it, and I might end up pregnant, and I don't want to have his child!" I say.

"Oh Tris, it's okay." He says hugging me again.

"Four will find me here." I say.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"He works in the control room and, that's how he found out that I was cheating on him with you. He could be here any minute" I say.

Peter kisses me, "I won't let him take you," he says.

I decide to change while i'm here, since this is where all my clothes are.

Once I have changed I find Peter in the living room, pacing the floor. I walk up to him and give him a kiss, this makes him smile. We kiss again, longer this time, we break apart at the sound of someone pounding on the door.

"Tris, I know you're in there!" The person yells. Four. A look of terror spreads across both mine and Peter's faces. "Lock yourself in the bathroom, I'll tell him you left." He says.

I go into the bathroom and hear Four yelling.

"I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE PETER!" He yells.

I can't hear Peters response.

I hear the door handle jiggle. "Tris I know you're in there!" He yells.

"Don't make me bust this door down."

I don't hear Peter anymore, Four must've knocked him out.

I hear Four start to slam up against the door. After a couple of hits the door breaks and Four drags me out of the bathroom and out of Peter's apartment. He drags me back to his apartment and he kicks me repeatedly, in the stomach, in the side, my arms, my legs, my face. He yells, "Thought you could get away from me?"

He keeps kicking, until eventually I black out.

PAGE BREAK

I wake up on the floor, bruised and bloody. Four is no where to be seen. I can't move, I hurt everywhere. It hurts to breath. Something is definitely broken. I could die on this floor and no one would know. If I don't die from internal bleeding maybe i'll die from starvation. I can only hope this suffering won't last much longer.

I hear someone open up the door and before I can see who it is, my world fades to black once again.

PAGE BREAK

I wake up laying in an unfamiliar room. Every breath I take hurts, along with every small movement. I look up when I hear the door open. I tense, hoping that it's not Four. The door opens further. And Uriah pokes his head inside the room. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Hey Tris," He says walking over to the bed.

"Hey," I say hoarsely.

"Have you been up long?" He asks.

"No," I say, "Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment." He says.

"How did you find me?" I question.

"It was accidental really, I was walking by Four's apartment and I heard a soft whimper from inside and there you were lying on the floor. And I couldn't just leave you there, so I carried you here." He says.

"You should've just left me. I'd be better off dead. My life is a living hell, I don't want to be here anymore. I just want all this pain and suffering to be over." I say.

"You'll be safe here, I won't let Four hurt you anymore," He says.

"You don't get it. He'll find me, he always does, every time I start to feel safe he shows up, ruining everything. I've tried to break up with him, I even moved out, but he found me, he always does, and he always will. I'm not safe, I will never be safe, as much as I want to feel safe, I know it's only temporary. Maybe next time he'll finish me off for good." I say.

"Don't say that, Tris. You can't let him get in your head like this, that's what he wants, you can't give him the satisfaction of destroying your life." He says.

"I can't do this anymore Uriah! I don't want to live the rest of my life like this! I don't want to live the rest of my life in fear." I say.

"You don't have to. You can stay here with me, and I will protect you. I love you Tris, and I won't let Four hurt you ever again." He says.

"Thanks Uriah." I say.

"Are you hungry, or do you want like a glass of water or something?" He asks.

"A glass of water would be nice, thanks," I say.

Uriah leaves the room to get my water.

Four will find me here, it's just a matter of time. I don't want Uriah to get hurt like Peter did trying to help me. Four probably hurt Eric too, considering he was supposed to make sure I didn't leave.

Uriah walks back in with a glass of water in his hand, he walks over to the bed and helps me sit up. Once I'm in an upright position he hands me the glass of water. I drink it gratefully, not realizing how thirsty I was.

"Thanks Uriah, for everything." I say.

"It was nothing, that's what friends do, they look out for each other." He says sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"So what now?" I ask.

"I talked to Al. He's taking you out tonight. I will be following you guys, in case Four decides to try anything," he says.

"Really?" I ask, excited to do something out of the apartment.

"Christina is going too, so as a wing girl, and another body guard," he says, causing us both to laugh. I wince, it hurts to laugh.

We sit in silence for a while and I hear a knocking at the door. Uriah gets up to answer it and comes back with Al and Christina. Christina pulls make-up out of her purse to fancy me up.

She helps me change into a more fancy outfit, and we are ready to roll.

I follow Al and Christina out the door and to the burger joint, with Uriah following closely behind us. The waiter leads us to a table. Christina and Al sit on one side, while I sit on the other.

Once we are situated the waiter comes back and asks what we want to drink. Al asks for a bottle of whisky and three cups, but Christina says two cups, and she just wants water.

When the waiter comes back, we order our food. Al pours both me and him a small glass of the whisky, and I chug it down, challenging him. He chugs his, and keeps pouring us glasses, till the whisky is all gone. I feel my head start to feel lighter, and the seriousness in my mind fades away.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I say.

"I'll go with," Christina says.

"No, no," Al says, "Then you both may leave me."

"Fine," I say, "I'll go alone."

I walk to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I don't want to go back out there. I wish Christina had come with me so we could leave. It's just too much after all that has happened.

I walk back out and see that Al has moved, so he's sitting next to my empty chair. I sit down in my chair and notice there is a bottle of scotch on the table. Al opens it, and pours us both glasses.

Soon the bottle is empty like the other, and I no longer want to leave.

Our food arrives and I eat my burger quickly, I hadn't realized how hungry I really was. Once I finish my food, I lean back in my chair. Al grabs my hand, and holds it under the table. I look at Christina and she gives me the I have no clue look.

I look back to Al and he's looking straight at me. He mouths "I love you," but I pretend not to understand him. His eyes shift to a figure behind me, then back to me. He mouths "I love you," again. Then the figure behind me decides to speak.

"Tris?" he asks. I turn away from Al to see Zeke. Zeke, Uriah's older brother. He probably knows Uriah likes me. Zeke, Four's best friend. He probably knows everything. He is probably here to steal me back for Four. Al's grip on my hand tightens. Part of me wants to get away from Al, but another part wants to stay with him. Somewhere deep in my mind tells me to get away from here.

Zeke may be the answer.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed! We'll hopefully be back soon with another chapter!**


End file.
